Der Abend vor der letzten ZAGPrüfung Oneshot
by Schaafli
Summary: Ein kleiner One-Shot über einen Nervenden Fred und eine Genervte Hermione


_**Ein kleiner Oneshot über eine ZAG-Gestresste Hermione und einen nervenden Fred**_

**Disclaimer: **Es gehört alles JKR bis auf meine absurde Fantasie

**Pairing: **Fred / Hermione

**Genre: **Humor / Romanze

**Beta:** Meine Unendlich tollige Hanna die mir sehr geholfen hat.

Ich bin ja zu faul meine andere FF weiterzuschreiben also hab ich einen One-Shot geschrieben.

Ich hoffe er gefällt euch.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione saß einfach da. Sie hatte genug gelernt und konnte alles. Natürlich konnte sie alles, sie war die Beste in ihrem Jahrgang und das wusste sie auch. Trotz alledem war sie nervös und angespannt. Sie überlegte was der Grund sein könnte, doch es fiel ihr keiner ein. Morgen war die letzte ZAG-Prüfung: Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – schriftlich. Das Mädchen fläzte sich in ihren Sessel. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab und sie ließ ihr letztes Hogwartsjahr Revue passieren.

In den Sommer war sie für kurze Zeit bei Viktor Krum in Bulgarien gewesen, mit dem sie seit dem Weihnachtsball der 4. Klasse zusammen gewesen war. Doch als sie dann wieder nach Hogwarts kam verblichen ihre Gefühle zu ihm und verschwanden letztlich ganz. Sie hatte Schluss gemacht.  
Dann war die DA gestartet und irgendwann aufgeflogen. Dumbledore war verschwunden und Umbridge hatte das Kommando übernommen. Umbridge – dieses Jahr war das Ministerium nach Hogwarts gekommen um sich einzumischen, weil Harry im 4. Jahr behauptet hatte, Voldemort würde zurückkommen weil er nur einen einzigen Tropfen Blut von ihm hätte. Hermiones Gedanken stoppten und sie schloss die Augen, die davor die ganze Zeit ins Feuer geblickt hatten.  
Fred schaute durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und sah da dieses hübsche Mädchen mit brauen Locken in einem Sessel am Kamin sitzen. Er wusste sofort, dass es Hermione war, und schlenderte quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu ihr.

„Na Mione?!"  
Hermione ließ die Augen geschlossen und sprach allerdings sofort genervt aus was sie dachte: „Was willst du Fred? Lass mich in Ruhe!"  
„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich Fred bin?", konterte er und überging das Lass mich in Ruhe gelassen.  
„Du hast da so was, das Stimme genannt wird. Schon mal was davon gehört? Also was willst du?", antworte sie sarkastisch.  
„Oh ja richtig. Verzeihst du mir noch mal? Das hatte ich vollkommen vergessen."  
Hermione schlug nun die Augen auf und blinzte Freds dunkelgrüne Augen mit ihren rehbraunen Augen an. „Was willst du?" fragte sie ihn nun zum 3. Mal, doch trotz allem klang sie nicht so gereizt und wütend wie sie wollte.

Sie schaute ihm immer noch in die Augen. Sie wurde regelrecht von dem durchdringenden Grün hypnotisiert.  
Fred musterte sie. Natürlich war ihm aufgefallen, dass Hermiones Blick sich für eine Zeit lang in seinen Augen verloren hatte. Den Augen, die zu dem Jungen gehörten, dem die meisten Mädchen verfallen waren.  
Ja, ihm waren reihenweise Mädchen verfallen, aber die, in die er sich verliebt hatte, nicht oder etwa vielleicht doch. Hermione hatte ihm lange in die Augen geschaut und das auch, zu seiner großen Überraschung etwas zu lang. Er lächelte sie an und beschloss es einfach mal zu versuchen denn er hatte ja, außer einem angeknacksten Ego nichts zu verlieren: „Dich."  
„Wie lustig Fred. Aber ich muss morgen noch eine ZAG-Prüfung schreiben und mich konzentrieren, und deswegen hab ich keine Zeit für deine Scherze, Späße und dein Generve."  
Damit stand sie auf und wollte in den Mädchenschlafsaal hinuntergehen, doch sie kam gerade mal 5 Schritte weit. Da hatte Fred sie schon am Arm gepackt, um sie am Verschwinden zu hindern. „Was?", fragte sie ihn wirsch und drehte sich abwartend zu ihm um.

Da waren sie wieder, diese wunderschönen dunkelgrünen Augen. Langsam näherte sich Freds Gesicht Hermiones. Bei Hermione spielte alles verrückt. Schmetterlinge schlugen in ihrem Inneren Purzelbäume. Und dann überkam sie dieses Gefühl, was sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte es für Fred zu empfinden.

Inzwischen vibrierte nur noch heiße Luft zwischen ihren Lippen. Hermione schloss die Augen und legte ihren Mund auf seinen. Sie spürte wie Freds Mund sich leicht öffnete und seine Zunge hervorkam. Zuerst saugte er nur an ihrer Unterlippe und dann stupste seine Zunge noch einmal sanft und zugleich fordernd ihre Lippen an und bat um Einlass.  
Hermiones Zunge kam hervor und die beiden umspielten einander, bis sich Hermione aus dem immer leidenschaftlicher werdenden Kuss löste um Luft zu holen.  
Während des Kusses hatte Fred ihre Hand nicht losgelassen und seine andere Hand um ihre Taille gelegt, um sie weiter zu sich hin zu ziehen. Hermione dagegen hatte ihre Hände beide in seinem Haar vergraben.

Beide lächelten und bemerkten in diesem Moment, dass der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum sie anstarrte. Von irgendwo her reif George: „ Danke, Mione, jetzt muss ich mir endlich sein krankes Liebesgejammer nicht mehr anhören."  
Doch das war Fred jetzt egal. Er hatte ja jetzt sie. Seine Hermione.

Ende

So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und da unten ist so ein Lila Button und beißen tut der nicht.

LG Nina


End file.
